geniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serguthy
Serguthy or (daēva Ónosa'i) Ónosa'i meaning "patience", and daēva signifies "demon", is a Haitian Vodou spirit. He is often seen as a wolf before he possesses a human form. He is also referred to as The Vodou Prince or Demon of Lust, born of Satanachia. He is not simply prayed to, he is served. He is his own distinct being with his own personal likes and dislikes, distinct sacred rhythms, songs, dances, ritual symbols, and special modes of service. Contrary to popular belief, Serguthy is a demon of lust and charm and is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires and tricking young women into falling in love with him. It is said that people who fall to Serguthy's ways will be sentenced to an eternity of being drawn to him for the remainder of their life and also opens the young women to attack from other opposing demons. Serguthy also grants power to sorcerers and witches in return for the right to possess the family's more gifted child. Egyptian hieroglyphics and priest say that Serguthy possessed Ramesses II in the time of his rule over Egypt. Etymology As a way to keep their European masters from interfering, and to appease the authorities who prevented them from practising their own religions, the African slaves in Haiti syncretised the Serguthy with the Roman Catholic saints and Egyptians for immortality and power over their enemies. Rituals In a ritual Serguthy is summoned by the Houngan (Priest), Mambo (Priestess) or Bokor (Sorcerers Witch) to take part in the service, receive offerings of the right to possess the offspring of a witch in return for stronger powers and immortality. The demon arrives in the peristyle (ritual space) as a wolf waiting outside the ritual. - who is said to be "dark haired." This can be quite a violent occurrence as Serguthy needs permission to enter the sorcerers home, the wolf then dies transporting its soul into the offspring. Certain rituals display very distinctive behaviour by which they can be recognized, specific phrases, and specific actions such as him being seen as an ideal mate for a women but always contains dark eyes and many scares. As soon as a Serguthy is recognized by a women she is instantly caught in the demons glamor. Then invites the demon into her life mistaking the spirits tricks for love. Once Serguthy has arrived in a young women's life, he must be fed with the love and affection of the lover, the soul of his lovers give him power. Contrary to the Western perception of possession, Serguthy will remain in a human form for the remainder of his lovers life. It is said that Serguthy body does not age until the 90th year of his life then his soul is transferred back into a wolf. Legends There are many legends of Serguthy, most popular is of the Queen, it is said that the Queen Marie-Claire Heureuse Félicité was a poor witchdoctor who practiced Vodou throughout a large margin of her life, The witch then discovered Serguthy while she was attending a village festival. The soon to be queen immediately fell in love with the demon and offered up her soul to the wolf for higher powers and to be named Queen. Serguthy accepted her offer and granted her the power of immortality. The Queen then ruled and lived past her time, but her mind became weak after seeing so all her family and friends die. She then again returned to the Demon and asked for him to take her life. The demon refused, until the queen offered him the promise of her daughters first born son. The beast accepted then took the power of immortality back that he gave to Queen Marie-Claire Heureuse Félicité she died at the age of 100. Serguthy in Egypt Another legend is that the Pharaoh Seti I of Egypt served Serguthy for power over the Hebrews, in return the Pharaoh offered the wolf the right to possess his son Ramesses II. Serguthy then accepted the offer and ruled over Egypt as "The Great King Ramesses" Its is said that Serguthy is seen in Egyptian hieroglyphics as Anubis. In the Lesser Key of Solomon Asmodai appears as the king 'Asmoday' in the Ars Goetia, where he is said to have a seal in gold and is listed as number thirty-two according to respective rank. He "is strong, powerful and appears with three heads; the first is like a bull, the second like a man, and the third like a ram; the tail of a serpent, and from his mouth issue flames of fire." Also, he sits upon an infernal dragon, holds a lance with a banner and, amongst the Legions of Amaymon, Asmoday governs seventy two legions of inferior spirits. Category:Demons Category:Demons in Judaism Category:Demons in Christianity Category:Goetic demons Category:Servitors of Satanachia Category:Daevas Category:False Idols Category:Males